


【Obikin/AO】孕车

by Andith



Category: Obikin - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Ani单性转, M/M, Obi怀孕, 孕车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith
Summary: 女A男O，安妮单性转孕车





	【Obikin/AO】孕车

Obi-wan怀孕了，他因此得到了长久的带薪休假，再加上Anakin难得的会几乎事事顺他的心，他没什么不满的，甚至可以说是过得前所未有的愉快。

除了一件事——Anakin那该死的性欲并不会因为自己的身体状况而有所减缓，他甚至因此更加兴奋。他们曾经在失控的状态下做了一整天，结果被医生明令禁止过激性行为，这直接导致了Obi-wan现在的处境。

“Obi-wan。”Anakin的手掌摩挲着两个人阴茎上的脉络，滚烫的性器贴合在一起从侧面带来火焰与快意。腻滑的女体最大限度与泛红柔软的躯体贴合，Anakin将Obi-wan整个人锁在自己和床垫之间，她凑到Obi-wan耳旁，嗓子像被蜜糖黏住一样含糊不清：“我要射了。”

被完全掌控的人胸膛随着急促的呼吸越来越快地起伏，少女胸前的嫩滑被这样细微的动作挤压变形，两点被磨擦带来的细微快感蹿上Anakin的大脑，她低吟一声攀上巅峰，浓郁的信息素跟着精液一起蓬勃而出。

“呜——”Obi-wan觉得自己的嗅觉已经快要麻痹了，整个人脑子里都充斥着Anakin信息素的味道，被醺得晕乎乎的，他紧紧抱住Anakin，腰部一下下摇晃，蹭着已经被汗液和后穴分泌物打湿的床单和叠放在自己胯骨旁的Anakin的大腿。

“给我Anakin。”他的后穴就像存不下一样越来越多地溢出透明液体，体内的空虚感比刚才更加强烈，前端的抚慰起不到丝毫的缓解作用反而会激起更多更深的欲念，后面的小口因得不到满足而不断收缩。

Anakin示好地吻过Obi-wan潮红的面颊，他泛着水光的薄唇掩在修剪整齐的胡须下待人攫取，而Anakin也这么做了，她凑过去，一点点碎碎地舔吻身下人那张巧言善辩的嘴，让它除了被捣弄的水声外再发不出别的音节。

恋恋不舍地用舌头勾断连接两人口腔的银丝，Anakin靠在Obi-wan的颈间，深吸一口他因为自己而更加顺服的信息素的味道，这才回神一般迟迟开口：“我会取悦你。”

Obi-wan想到前几次被Anakin强行停下的性爱，他自己空虚到疼痛的后穴，还有被Anakin玩弄到射却带不来丝毫满足的阴茎。拉住Anakin撑在床上的手，用指腹亲吻她的掌心，Obi-wan被情欲掌控的声音带着不可拒绝的诱惑：“不要取悦我。”他顿了顿，“满足我。”

“不行。”Anakin牵着Obi-wan的手来到他的腹部，温柔地盖在隆起上，“面对你我无法保持分寸，放心，我会让你舒服的。”

“我表示怀疑。”Obi-wan眼睁睁看着Anakin挪动身子后退，刚准备弯起上身就被眼疾手快的人按了回去。

“别起身，会对胎儿有压迫。”

他看不见Anakin的动作，无法预测，无法做好准备，只能迎接不知会在何时落在何地的爱抚，盯着天花板的眼睛里有对事情随时脱离掌控的紧张，双手不自觉攥紧了床单。

Anakin会给我口交，就像之前几次一样。

Obi-wan准备好承受Anakin温热的口腔，灵活的舌头，还有能带来异样快感的牙齿。

果然。熟悉的快感涌入大脑。他太了解Anakin了，她的心意，她的思想，她的行为。

“呜……等——你在做什么？！”后穴的异样让Obi-wan下意识地后缩，穴肉却因为终于得到刺激而不由自主绞紧侵入者，许久没有品尝过的甜蜜击穿他的四肢百骸，让他发出近乎惊呼的喘息。

指尖触到的水量让Anakin心里一跳，喉咙像被抽走了所有水分一样干渴，她抽出手指，将Obi-wan拉到床边。

刚刚才获得的快感突然离去，Obi-wan难耐地张开双腿，对于被完全操开贯穿地熟悉欢愉抱有一丝期待。

Anakin俯下身来，手指与掌心流连过Obi-wan的大腿，它们的温度总是低于自己的手心，一如他永远比自己冷静。

硬挺颤动的阴茎，粉红紧缩的入口，流淌不止的爱液，还有独属于自己的这一份清香，她对眼前的人是这么的——渴望。Anakin张开嘴，在脆弱敏感的腿根处狠狠咬下，用细腻充满弹性的触感缓解自己的欲望。 

“嘶……Anakin！”

“抱歉Obi-wan。我就是忍不住。作为补偿。”Anakin将唇舌凑到Obi-wan的穴口，舌尖一圈又一圈地抚平周围的褶皱，收缩的穴像是要强行将不断挑逗的舌头强行吃进体内。

Obi-wan的体液对Anakin来说是最好的催情剂，她一只手撑开Obi-wan的入口，另一只手握住自己不久前才释放过的阴茎，她闭上眼睛用舌头捣弄穴道，里面又湿又热，柔软被顶开又迅速蜂拥上来，每一寸嫩肉都争先恐后索取着更多。

“嗯……”Obi-wan看不见Anakin的动作，咕啾咕啾的水声却不断敲打他的耳膜，被侵犯的下体让他爽得想叫出声但又不够满足，已经被Anakin的强势性爱浸染的躯体，一条温吞吞的软舌只能使他更加煎熬。

“停下——唔，Ani，停下。”Obi-wan深呼吸平复自己快要压不住欲念，孩子的存在并不允许他放纵，但Anakin从来都不听话。

他强行撑起上半身，想要拍拍Anakin让她停下，却因为眼前的景象顿住了手。少女双膝跪地，前倾的身子正好挡住她右手的动作，但更好地展现了嫩白的背部和女性傲人的双乳，它们在Obi-wan腿间被挤成一团，而它们的主人正忘情地舔吻自己的下体。

Obi-wan不悦地皱起眉头，他在忍耐的时候，伴侣倒是自己玩得很爽。

“Anakin。”

注意到Obi-wan语气不对，Anakin睁开眼睛，被情欲熏染的色彩让Obi-wan心脏漏跳一拍，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，看在她眼里就像最高级别的邀请。Anakin瞬间起身，将舌头上沾染的淫液涂在Obi-wan的唇上然后再探入口腔，两个人交换的唾液里满满都是爱欲的味道。

“相信我。”Anakin在Obi-wan正被吻得动情的时候将三根手指一齐插进他的下体，没有受到丝毫阻碍地攻击他的敏感带，“我对你从不食言。”

从嗓子里逼出嘶哑的闷哼，Obi-wan抓住Anakin用来扶助自己的手臂，额前的碎发被汗水黏在肌肤上，透着一股湿润的淫秽。他放松身体，任由Anakin在自己身体里动作，闭上眼睛调动全身的感官去体会被打开带来的快感。

 

不行。Obi-wan张开嘴大口喘着气。去不了，无法高潮。

他抓住Anakin手臂的指头不住地颤抖。

粗一点的，热一点的——Anakin的。Obi-wan一用力将Anakin推回地上，在她没反应过来前欺身上去，额头抵住她的肩，用微弱的声音在耳旁道：“Anakin，给我，一次就好，让我射。手指不够。”胡言乱语的渴求甚至慢慢带上了哭腔，“让我射Ani……让我射。”

她的Omega在对她撒娇，Obi-wan在对她撒娇。这难得一见的景象让她恨不得马上操进他的生殖腔。

“你知道我不行。”

“我相信你。”Obi-wan吻了吻她的睫毛，同时用臀缝蹭着她的阴茎，“你能控制好的。”

“你真是——”Anakin借着强大的腰力起身，重新把Obi-wan抱回床上让他侧躺着，抬起一条腿，“我会尽量轻点。”

在Obi-wan还没做好心理准备前，Anakin就亟不可待地将顶端插了进去。

“啊……”

“嗯——别吸这么紧。”一滴汗水从Anakin脸颊滑落，顺着脖子落到胸脯上。Obi-wan太久没被阔开的后穴会紧到什么程度，他会怎样扭动腰肢任自己索求，光是想想她就快要缴械投降。

“全部进来。”Obi-wan的眸子被生理性的泪水溢满，他侧卧着身子无法环住Anakin的腰急得整个人朝她的方向蹭动。

被强行吃进去一半的Anakin握住Obi-wan的腰浅浅地抽插，整张脸因为忍耐憋得通红：“我不会进得更深了。”

不像以前一样畅快淋漓，但是对于孕期过于敏感的他已经够了。Anakin的每一次小幅度挺动都会带起他粘腻的呻吟，被情欲熏染得迷离的眼睛随着他伸出的手望向Anakin：“Ani。”

“我在。”Anakin牵住Obi-wan的手，低下身去吻了吻他的指尖，腰部不停，靠着一半的勃起取悦自己的爱人。

“Ani——Ani——”Obi-wan失神地喊着，相牵的手与Anakin十指紧扣，在痉挛中达到了高潮,白色的浑浊飞溅出来落在鼓起的肚子上，顺着肌理的纹路流向床单。

“呼。”长出一口气，Obi-wan强撑着体力大不如前的身子指了指自己面前道，“过来Ani。”

Anakin走过去，阻止了Obi-wan准备给自己口交的动作，忍住涨得发疼的下体吻上Obi-wan的唇。在后者惊讶的目光中又亲吻了他的肚子，说话的声音充满怜惜与爱意，前所未有的温柔。

“你先好好休息，我清理完就来陪你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 假车。感谢你看到这里。


End file.
